


(i find it hard to believe) that anyone could love you as great as me

by abstrct



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Letter, M/M, TRoS Spoilers, all of my works are intentionally lowercase, b/c im lazy, lowercase intentional lol, sad? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstrct/pseuds/abstrct
Summary: !! tros spoilers !!finn writes poe a letter before the battle of exegol.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	(i find it hard to believe) that anyone could love you as great as me

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing while i try to get inspiration
> 
> title is from just like me - summer walker

__

poe, 

__

i don’t think i’ve actually ever written a letter before. i also don’t think i can say this in words, so this is my first letter, to you. 

__

i wish you could see yourself. i wish you could see how good of a man you really are, see how good of a pilot you are. hell, see how good of a general you’re going to be. i’m not entirely sure how long i’ve been alive, but i know i’ve never met a better man than you. you never get enough appreciation. you give it to others and expect almost nothing in return. poe dameron, you deserve the world. 

__

i never want to go into battle. i never want to see the bloody and beaten. i do it for the innocent lives that will be saved by our actions, and i know you do it for the same reason. i do it for you, too. i want you, and the rest of the resistance, to see peace in the galaxy one day. i feel safer with you on missions. i feel better with you in the sky. 

__

you make me happy, happier than i’ve ever been or ever could’ve imagined. if someone would’ve told me on the finalizer that i’d be fighting for the resistance with the galaxy’s best pilot, and a jedi on my side, i would’ve taken that bet. your smile, goddamn, your smile could light up the whole resistance base. never stop smiling, poe. 

__

i never stop touching your jacket. i know i don’t wear it anymore, but i just touch it. in the morning when i’m leaving, before i go to bed, all the times in between. it reminds me of you. hell, i still call it your jacket. the terrible (sorry) stitches on the back make me think of you, and how you did that for me. 

__

you’re so pretty in the mornings. your hair is such a mess, and i really need to start telling you to brush it. it’s wild, dameron. you just have some sort of essence in the morning, makes me like you a bit more. i hate how much of morning person you are, though. i don’t understand how someone could be so happy so early, but you always are. 

__

you always stay up with me during nightmares. even at 3 in the morning, you’re always there. you’re always rubbing circles on my back and whispering into my ear. you’re always there, even when the next morning comes and you’re passed out and sleep past your alarm. 

__

i’m sorry, for everything. i’m sorry i couldn’t get to you sooner on the finalizer, and i’m sorry about the torturing. i’m sorry about your force-filled nightmares. i’m sorry that i’m force-sensitive (i also couldn’t find a time to say that, so) and that you’re probably going to look at me different every day now on. you don’t deserve this, you’re a fucking good man. 

__

thank you for teaching me everything. thank you for teaching me how to bake, especially. it’s my favorite hobby, but it’s even better when i can do it with you. making your favorite cookies (the ones your mom used to make, the ones that have a bit too much sugar, but i won’t tell you) has been one of my favorite experiences on any resistance base. (you’re also really cute with flour on your nose)

__

i’m only writing this in case i don’t make it. i don’t want to die without having told you how i feel. 

__

that being said, poe dameron, i’m in love with you. i love you. i’ve always loved you, and i always will. you make it hard not to, honestly. with your smile, your hugs. your laughter is infectious, and i don’t know whether to hate or love you more for that. 

__

i hope we make it through this battle, because it might be a tough one. i hope this is the end, and i have a feeling it might be. i’m laying this on your bunk, just in case.

__

i’m in love with you, general. and i think it’s time you know.

__


End file.
